A Very Special Day
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Todd and Fred were on the internet again, what did they find this time?


**Hi, everyone. Here's a little ficlet written especially for today (April 24, 2004): Hug Your Favorite Fan Fic Author Day!* Well, it would have been posted yesterday if FF.Net hadn't been down. But here it is now. As usual, I own nothing. _X-Men Evolution_/_G.I. Joe_ belongs to Marvel. Althea, Xi, Trinity, and the concept of the Misfits belong to the glorious Red Witch.**   


**A Very Special Day**   


It was a normal day off at Misfit Manor. Everyone was just sitting around and hanging out. Lance was talking to Kitty on the phone. Althea, Xi, Wanda, and Carly were watching TV. Adam and Pietro were giving themselves spa treatments. The Triplets were standing in the corner trying to rewire a rocket launcher and turn it into a shaving cream gun. And Todd and Fred were, not surprisingly, sitting at the computer reading multitudes of emails. 

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what day it is, yo!" Todd called out as he hopped into the living room with a computer print out in his hand. Fred followed behind him happily. 

"What is it now?" Lance groaned as he hung up the phone. One never knew what to expect after Fred and Todd were on the computer. 

"Pietro! Adam! Get in here! You need to hear this!" Fred yelled. 

"You have two minutes," Pietro grumbled. "What is it?" 

"Today is International Hug Your Favorite Fan Fic Author Day," Todd announced. 

"What does that have to do with us?" Wanda asked. 

"I say it's time we give someone some hugs!" 

"I'm not hugging you." 

"Not me. I have another Witch in mind," Todd replied. 

"It's someone who allows us to have a lot more fun and get into many more fights," Fred explained. 

"Not to mention allows us to meet the most interesting people," Todd continued. 

"I wouldn't say interesting so much as insane," Lance said. 

"Insane is interesting," Althea pointed out. "As well as much more humorous." 

"Right, Cuddlebumps," Todd grinned. "So I say it's time that we give Red Witch her long overdue hug! We love her!" 

"Speak for yourself," Pietro grumbled. "She doesn't do enough with me." 

"You're lucky she even let's you in her fics," Xi replied. "You're just too difficult to write for." 

"You're right. I'm much more complex than any of you," the white haired speed demon said happily to himself. 

"What?" Xi asked innocently upon noticing everyone else looking at him like he'd grown a second head. "It got him to stop whining!" 

"Whatever works," Trinity said. 

"Okay, you guys have a point," Carly agreed. 

"She does seem to make us all a lot more interesting," Lance added. 

"She comes up with the best plots," Fred continued. 

"And she also comes up with the best ways to torture the X-Geeks," Pietro laughed. 

"Yes, she's really a wonderful author," Althea agreed. "The greatest." 

"So, Todd, what do you propose we do?" Adam asked. 

"It's really quite simple," Todd said, gesturing everyone closer. 

Everyone got into a huddle and began to whisper to each other, occasionally getting into tiny little arguments before they were actually able to come to an accord. 

"So we're agreed? Good. All together, everyone," Todd ordered with a wide grin. 

"WE LOVE YOU RED WITCH!"   


**The End**   


***Yep, today is "Hug Your Favorite Fan Fic Author Day." At least that's according to the email I got today (which is included below.) And that inspired me to hug Red Witch in a special (and slightly insane) way. Wow…that made me sound like a stalker. Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, Red Witch, consider yourself hugged.**   


**_From: Trixx_**   
**_To: Mailing List_**   
**_Date: Saturday, April 24, 2004_**   
**_Subject: Hug your favorite fanfic author day!_**

**_Posted on behalf of Tara Keezer. I encourage everyone to take part. If you read and don't write fanfic, take a day to start._**

**_~*~*~_**

**_A few days ago, I put a note on my LJ to the effect that I thought this coming Saturday, April 24, would be an excellent time to declare "International Hug Your Favorite Fan Fiction Authors" day. A few people agreed with me, so here I am, pimping the notion to a larger audience._**

**_If you've never written to your favorite fan fiction authors to let them know you enjoy their work, take the time to do so on Saturday. Your note doesn't have to be anything fancier than, "Heya! Just wanted to let you know I read everything you put out there. My favorite stories of yours are ..." It will let the writers you like know that you appreciate the effort they put into the stories they post._**

**_Also, if you belong to fiction lists in other fandoms, ask permission of the list mom to spread the word there as well._**

**_Tara_**


End file.
